Reunion
by Naw d Blume
Summary: "Sudah lima tahun lebih, ya? Mereka seperti apa sekarang?"/ "Hei, hei, hei. Mau sampai kapan kalian bermesraan seperti itu, heh?"/ "Kau hanya akan pergi begitu saja, Ryuu? Bukankah itu tak adil untuk Megumi?"/ Kinta, Kazuma, Kyuu, Megumi, Ryuu. All present!/ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!


Detective School Q © Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato, Kodansha, Pierrot, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing for it is only entertainment purpose-made.

May Detective School Q always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

Canon (anime dan live action), might be OOC.

000

**Reunion**

By : Naw d Blume

000

**Megumi Minami**

Megumi membiarkan rambutnya yang telah mencapai punggungnya tergerai bebas. Helaian rambut pink itu tampak sangat kontras dengan bajunya yang berwarna cokelat tua. Baju berbahan kaos tebal dengan gambar seekor kelinci putih di depan itu membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Rok pendek biru berbahan jeans selututnya dipadu dengan jegging hitam. Sepatu botnya berwarna cokelat muda dengan hiasan tali.

Gadis itu meraih pelembab bibir dan melapisinya pada bibirnya. Meratakan pelembab bibir itu, ia memandangi bayangannya pada cermin. Tersenyum kecil, ia meraih topi hangat berbahan wol berwarna krem dan memakaikannya di kepala. Melihat penampilannya yang sudah sesuai keinginannya, ia mengangguk puas.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar. Ia menyambar tas dan mantelnya. Tak lupa, ia mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan kesayangannya yang berwarna pink cerah.

000

**Kintarou Touyama**

Kinta mengikat ulang kuciran di kepalanya. Ia kemudian bergegas mengenakan mantel hitamnya. Kancing mantelnya ia pasang hingga ujung teratas agar badannya mendapatkan hangat yang maksimal. Menepuk-nepuk bagian bahunya, ia menyeringai kecil pada cermin di lokernya. Setelah itu, ia mengenakan penutup telinga dan sarung tangannya.

"Yosh. Aku siap," ujarnya penuh semangat sembari menggendong tas ranselnya.

Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian koki melewati ruang ganti yang pinyunya sedikit terbuka dan menyapa pemuda berusia dua puluh lima itu. "Wakil Manajer, sudah mau pulang?"

"Oh, Inagi-san. Iya," jawab Kinta dengan wajah gembira.

"Terburu-buru sekali?"

Kinta mengangguk kecil. "Saya akan bertemu dengan teman-teman lama."

Inagi-san mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baguslah. Anda harus bermain-main sesekali. Anda terlalu bekerja keras. Datang paling pagi tapi pulang paling larut. "

Kinta meringis kecil. "Kalau begitu, saya pulang duluan, Inagi-san."

"Iya. Terima kasih atas kerja keras Anda hari ini."

"Sama-sama, Inagi-san."

Setelah itu, pemuda berambut panjang itu keluar dari ruang gantinya. Ia menyapa para pekerja lain yang berpapasan dengannya. Melalui pintu belakang kedai makanan china terbesar di area Akihabara itu, ia menyambut putihnya tumpukan salju di sisi jalan. Dingin mulai menerpanya. Tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan di antara kerumunan orang yang memenuhi Akihabara. Langkahnya panjang-panjang.

Di belakangnya, tulisan 'Chinese Food : Hao Chi' bersinar terang.

000

**Kyuu Renjo**

"Oi, Kyuu, kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?" tegur salah seorang polisi berbadan tambun. Seragam kepolisian berwarna biru tuanya tampak sedikit sukses menutupi lapisan lemak yang ada di tubuhnya itu.

Kyuu yang sibuk mengenakan mantel hijau tua menoleh.

"Oh, Inspektur! Saya ada janji. Saya pulang duluan, ya? Sudah jam setengah delapan."

"Ada janji? Tidak seperti biasanya. Oh, tapi tak apalah. Terima kasih lagi hari ini."

"Jika Anda memerlukan bantuan lagi, saya akan siap membantu," ujar Kyuu sembari memberi hormat.

Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, pemuda itu sudah sukses menjadi salah satu detektif swasta terpercaya seantero Jepang. Lulus dari sekolah detektif milik Dan Morihiko tentu saja menjadi salah satu kebanggaan baginya.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati. Nampaknya nanti malam akan ada hujan salju lagi."

Kyuu mengangguk kemudian mengenakan penutup telinganya. Ia kemudian berlari-lari menuju sebuah taksi yang kebetulah terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya saat itu. Jejak kakinya berbekas di atas salju yang menumpuk. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan menyapa para polisi yang berlalu lalang di TKP. Memasuki taksi, ia menyebutkan tujuannya: Akihabara.

000

Megumi berdiri di samping pintu masuk sebuah bangunan yang tak lagi asing dengan tulisan 'Loop –Darts and Amusement Bar'. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Sesekali, ia melompat-lompat dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil agar tetap merasa hangat. Sesekali, gadis itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri menanti kedatangan teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah lima tahun lebih, ya? Mereka seperti apa sekarang?"

Megumi menepuk-nepuk tasnya pelan. "Semoga mereka suka oleh-oleh dari Jerman ini."

Ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya. Meskipun selalu berkomunikasi, ia tak pernah mengatakan jika lima tahun terakhir ia tinggal di Jerman. Ia kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya dan kembali bersandar. Kali ini ia lebih tenang.

Lima belas menit hingga waktu pertemuan.

000

**Kazuma Narusawa**

"Baiklah, demikian persentasi dari saya tentang game ini. Pertanyaan lebih lanjut tolong disampaikan pada sekretaris saya," ujar seorang pemuda berpenampilan kasual, Kazuma Narusawa, sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat turun.

"Seperti biasa, Anda berhasil memesona kami dengan persentasi yang Anda lakukan."

Kazuma mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Saya harus pergi sekarang untuk pertemuan lain setelah ini," ujarnya tegas.

Seorang pria tua mendekati pemuda berusia sembilan belas itu. Ia mengenakan sebuah mantel bulu berkualitas tinggi pada pemuda berbadan kecil itu. Kazuma melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kemudian memandangi wajah para kliennya yang tersenyum dengan wajah puas. Tentu saja, Programmer Jenius tak pernah mengecewakan kliennya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyalami satu per satu kliennya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat itu. Di belakangnya pria tua mengikuti sembari membawa peralatannya. Pria tua itu berkata pelan kepada tuannya, "Mobil telah menunggu di depan lobi, Tuan."

000

"Megu!" seru seorang pemuda sembari berlari-lari kecil. Mantelnya bergoyang-goyang seiring dengan langkahnya. Sebuah seringai kecil menampilkan gigi-gigi yang putih.

Megu menyipitkan matanya, mengira-ngira siapakah pemuda itu. Ketika pemuda itu semakin dekat, gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Ia maju ke depan dua langkah dan menyambut pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kyuu!"

Keduanya berpelukan erat dan seperti dua orang anak kecil, keduanya melompat-lompat dengan gembira. Senyum lebar menghiasi kedua wajah itu. Keduanya terus berpelukan hingga seseorang menarik kerah keduanya dan menjauhkan keduanya dari satu sama lain.

"Hei, hei, hei. Mau sampai kapan kalian bermesraan seperti itu, heh?"

Megumi dan Kyuu menoleh dan memandangi seorang pemuda tinggi.

"Kinta!" seru keduanya kemudian dengan wajah yang sedikit merona; entah karena malu atau karena udara yang dingin.

Kinta memberikan senyum khasnya. Pemuda yang masih jauh tinggi menjulang dibanding kedua pemuda dan pemudi itu langsung merangkul keduanya. "Paling tidak, ajak aku juga."

Ketiganya pun tertawa-tawa kecil. Setelah beberapa saat tertawa dan mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, ketiganya melepaskan rangkulan mereka dan berdiri berjajar. Ketiganya berbincang-bincang sebentar sembari menunggu dua orang terakhir dari Kelas Q, Kazuma Narusawa dan Ryu Amakusa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah limosin hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Seorang pemuda berkacamata keluar dari limosin. Mantel bulunya nampak mahal. Tiga pasang mata memandangi sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu berjalan dan berhenti di depan ketiganya. "Lama tak berjumpa."

"Ka … zu … ma?" tanya ketiganya berbarengan dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Kazuma menaikkan kacamatanya kemudian hendak berbalik menuju limosinnya lagi ketika Megumi langsung mengaitkan lengannya. "Kazuma? Ah, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kami hanya kaget karena sekarang kau sudah sangat berbeda!"

Kazuma sedikit memerah merasakan lengannya menempel pada bagian depan mantel yang dikenakan oleh Megumi. Ia sadar, di balik mantel itu, ada dada seorang wanita yang dulu sempat ia taksir. Kyuu dan Kinta memandang penuh iri pada Kazuma.

"Geez, lihat bagaimana hormon anak ini bekerja," ujar Kinta sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kinta Bodoh. Ini bukan hormon! Ini karena udara dingin!" seru Kazuma salah tingkah.

"Apa kau bilang?"–Kinta mendekati Kazuma dan mengunci kepala pemuda itu dalam lengannya–"Kau ini masih sama saja seperti dulu! Dasar Bocah Kacamata."

"Hei, aku bukan bocah. Aku bahkan lebih tinggi dari Kyuu dan Megu!"

Memang benar, berdiri bersama, pemuda berkacamata itu lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter dibandingkan keduanya. Kyuu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Kau lebih tinggi dariku karena sepatumu, Kazuma," protes Kyuu yang tidak terima dirinya kalah tinggi dibandingkan Kazuma.

Megumi terkikik geli. "Kyuu, kau sadar kalau sepatumu itu sama dengan sepatu Kazuma, kan? Hanya berbeda warna!"

"Ck ck ck. Dasar Kyuu Bodoh." Kinta mengetukkan kepalan tangannya pada kepala Kyuu; kebiasaan yang sempat terhenti selama lima tahun.

"Sakit, Kinta," rengek Kyuu.

000

**Ryuu Amakusa**

Ryuu duduk di salah satu bangku di taman. Ada tumpukan salju di bahu mantel hitamnya. Di sampingnya ada koper kecil. Ia membungkuk melihat sebuah email masuk di ponselnya.

[from: minami_megu17 (et) pplmail. jp.

subject: re: reuni

Ryuu, kami semua sudah tiba. Kabari secepatnya!]

Ponselnya menggelap begitu ia selesai membaca pesan itu. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Duduk lebih lama, ia mangganti posisi duduknya. Ia mengeratkan syal putih di lehernya dan membenahi posisi topinya. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan putihnya ia sembunyikan dalam saku bajunya. Ia duduk bersandar.

Di taman yang sepi itu, ia memandangi hamparan putih tak berujung.

000

"Megu, apa balasan dari Ryuu?" tanya Kazuma dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk.

Megumi menggeleng kecil. "Dia belum membalas emailku."

"Apakah Ryuu pasti akan datang?"

Megumi diam kemudian berkata pelan, "...tampaknya. Itu ... aku tak yakin. Sebenarnya … Ryuu tidak membalas email undanganku."

Tiga pasang mata menatap horor pada Megumi. Kyuu membuka dan menutup bibirnya. "Meg, kita menunggu lima belas menit di cuaca sedingin ini tanpa kepastian dari Ryuu?"

Megumi tersenyum berat dengan tatapan mata penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf."

Kinta mendesah kecil. "Lebih baik kita tunggu di dalam saja. Kazuma sudah menggigil. Dan bukankah kau yang paling awal di sini, Megu?"

"Ah, ya. Sejak jam setengah delapan."

Tiga pemuda di depannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

Kazuma berkomentar kecil, "Kadang-kadang, kau tak seperti lulusan DDS, Meg. Kau bisa jatuh sakit."

Kyuu merangkul Megumi dan menggiring gadis berambut pink itu masuk. "Kita tunggu sambil memakan sesuatu yang hangat saja."

000

"Eh?! Kau menjadi wakil manajer di Hao Chi?" seru Kyuu terkejut.

Kinta menyeruput minumannya kemudian mengangguk. "Aku baru naik jabatan tiga bulan yang lalu. Kalian harus berkunjung ke sana sesekali. Bagaimana mungkin selama aku bekeja selama setahun terakhir, aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat satu pun dari kalian? Itu restoran china terbaik di Akihabara!"

"Sulit kupercaya," ujar Kazuma sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya … lagi.

Kinta mendelik pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya itu. "Aku lebih sulit percaya. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bergelut dengan video game?"

"Heh. Membuat program itu memberikan untung yang besar, kautahu?"

"Kudengar, kau akan mengadakan kuliah umum di Tokyo University minggu depan?" Kyuu tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Iya. Seorang kenalan menawarkan padaku."

Megumi tiba-tiba masuk membawa dua mangkuk ramen panas ke ruangan. Di belakangnya, wanita bar mengikuti sembari membawa dua mangkuk lainnya dan dua botol minuman hangat. Kedua perempuan itu meletakkan bawaan mereka di meja. Wanita bar segera keluar begitu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang aku lewatkan?" tanya Megumi sembari membagikan sumpit kepada ketiga temannya itu.

"Kinta bekerja menjadi wakil manajer di restoran china dan Kazuma akan mengisi kuliah umum di Tokyo University," jawab Kyuu sembari menerima sumpit dari gadis yang duduk di samping Kinta itu.

"Resto china? Sejak kapan pindah ke sana? Aku pikir kau bekerja di—"

"Restoran itu menyenangkan," sela Kinta.

Ketiga orang yang berusia lebih muda darinya menatapnya heran. Kinta hanya mengedikkan sedikit bahunya, "Situasi tempat kerja lebih enak di tempat baru. Aku tak ingin membahasnya."

Kazuma melepaskan pembungkus sumpitnya kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu, Kyuu? Sudah sukses menyelesaikan kasus apa lagi? Aku sering menemukan namamu pada surat kabar." Pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian memakan ramennya.

Kyuu, yang telah mendahului yang lain memakan ramen segera menelan ramennya, "Tadi, kepolisian menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang korbannya adalah para keluarga beranggota tiga orang. Penjahatnya adalah seorang pria paruh baya. Motifnya untuk pemenuhan syarat kegiatan sektenya. Sudah ada empat keluarga yang menjadi korban. Dan mayat mereka yang berdarah-darah diposisikan seperti—"

_Plak._

"Aduh. Apa yang kaulakukan, Kinta?"

"Kau sadar kita sedang makan, kan? Tak perlu bercerita sedetil itu," ujar Kinta.

"Dan Kyuu,"–Megumi memanggilnya–"ramenmu sudah tampak gemuk. Lebih baik segera kauhabiskan sebelum rasanya tak enak."

Dan benar saja, ramen di hadapannya sudah mulai membesar. Ia pun segera melanjutkan makannya, menyusul teman-temannya yang ramennya hampir habis. Dalam hati, pemuda detektif itu menggerutu kecil dan menyalahkan Kazuma yang membuatnya bercerita.

000

Megumi tersenyum kecil. "Sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu. Terima kasih telah datang."

Ada sinar kesedihan di sepasang mata bermanik merah mudanya. Setelah ini, tentu saja tiap-tiap dari mereka akan kembali ke rutinitas harian mereka. Entah berapa lama lagi hingga mereka dapat bertemu lagi. Kinta mendekati gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik itu dan memeluknya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Megu."

Kazuma mendecakkan lidahnya sembari membenahi posisi kacamatanya. "Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang hendak berpisah."

"Dasar Bocah, kalau kau ingin ikut, ikut saja," ujar Kira sembari membawa Kazuma dalam pelukannya dan Megumi. "Kau juga Kyuu," tambah Kinta.

Keempatnya berpelukan bersama. Mereka tersenyum kepada satu sama lain; meskipun ada tanda kesedihan di mata mereka.

Kazuma melepaskan pelukan tak lama kemudian, berkilah jika pelukan hanyalah untuk anak kecil. Tiga pasang mata bersinar dengan penuh kejahilan sebelum tiga orang teman itu mengurung pemuda berusia paling muda itu dalam pelukan yang erat.

000

"Hati-hati! Jangan lupa membukanya ketika kalian sudah sampai di rumah!" seru Megumi sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Kinta dan Kazuma yang berada dalam mobil Kazuma melambai sembari tersenyum lebar. Limosin hitam Kazuma pun melaju pergi meninggalkan Kyuu dan Megumi berdua.

"Kau yakin tak perlu kuantar, Megu?" tanya Kyuu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Megumi menggeleng kecil. "Tak perlu, Kyuu. Kita beda arah. Jangan lupa, buka ketika kau sudah di rumah."

Kyuu mengedikkan bahunya kemudian berbalik menjauhi Megumi. Sesekali ia menoleh hingga mencapai sebuah pertigaan. Ketika ia hendak berbeluk, ia menoleh sekali dan melambai pada Megumi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Megumi balas melambai kemudian berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kyuu. Beberapa langkah kemudian, gadis bermantel cokelat itu berhenti.

Ia menoleh.

Ketika tak ditemuinya tanda-tanda Kyuu akan kembali, ia berbalik menuju Loop. Ia berjalan cepat memasuki bangunan bertingkat itu.

Ia memasuki area bar dan menemukan wanita bar tengah mengeringkan mangkuk-mangkuk yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk makan ramen. "Eh, Minami-san? Kenapa kembali lagi?"

Megumi tersenyum kecil. "Aku masih ingin menunggu. Boleh?"

Wanita itu mengangguk ragu. "Tapi kami akan segera tutup. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau begitu, izinkan saya menunggu hingga kalian tutup."

"Izinkan saya juga."

Dua pasang menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu. Di sana, Kyuu berdiri setengah membungkuk. Ada uap tipis dari bibirnya ketika ia berucap. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena habis belari.

000

Ryuu memandangi bangunan beberapa tingkat di depannya. Masih cenderung sama dengan keadaannya beberapa tahun sebelumnya, hanya berbeda dari segi warna yang telah diperbarui.

Ia menengok email terakhir yang diterimanya dua jam sebelumnya.

[from: minami_megu17(et) pplmail. jp.

subject: re: reuni

Aku akan menunggu.]

Ponsel touchscreennya itu ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak memasuki gedung itu. Ia berbalik sembari menggeret kopernya. Namun baru dua langkah, ia berhenti. "Megumi..."

Ia berbalik dan memasuki bangunan itu. Langkah demi langkah, ia berharap gadis berambut pink itu tak menunggunya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tiba di bar yang tak lagi asing. Wanita muda yang tak lagi asing tampak mengelap gelas sambil bersenandung kecil. Ketika Ryuu meletakkan kopernya di sudut ruangan, wanita itu menoleh.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Tidak banyak berubah, eh, Boy?"

"Apakah...?"

Wanita mengangguk kecil. "Masih ada orang di dalam. Kenapa kau tak masuk saja?"

Ryu mengangguk. Ia mengeratkan syalnya kemudian menuju pintu darurat yang tak lagi asing.

000

_**Loop – Darts and Amusement Bar**_

_Kelima orang bagian kelas Q memasuki ruangan dengan berbagai seruan kekaguman. Dalam ruangan bercat biru muda itu, berbagai jenis minuman terpampang di rak yang berjajar rapi di dinding. Seorang wanita muda berseragam merah berdiri dengan rambut yang ditata ke atas. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada anggota kelas Q itu. Kinta kemudian bertanya, "Di sini?"_

_Wanita itu mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Pintu sebelah kiri di ujung koridor. Tekan tombol darurat." Ia tersenyum kecil._

_Kelima orang pemuda pemudi berusia belasan itu segera menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh wanita itu. Kyuu tiba pertama kali di depan pintu sembari berkata 'di sini' kepada kawan-kawannya. Ia mencoba membuka pintu berukuran kecil itu namun tak berhasil hingga—_

000

—Ryuu menekan tombol darurat berwarna merah.

Ia kemudian membuka pintu perlahan. Ruangan dalam keadaan remang-remang. Tapi ada satu titik di mana cahaya seolah berkumpul. Pada sofa panjang, gadis berambut merah muda yang menjadi satu-satunya perempuan di kelas Q tampak tertidur. Kepalanya menyandar pada bahu kursi sedang kakinya ditekuk di atas kursi. Sepatu botnya ia letakkan di samping kaki sofa. Tangannya terlipat di pangkuannya.

Pandangan pemuda itu melunak.

Ruangan itu sedikit hangat. Tapi tak cukup hangat, karena gadis yang tertidur itu nampak sedikit menggigil. Pemuda berambut biru keunguan itu berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Tampak jelas, ada uap dari bibirnya yang tampak sedikit bergetar itu.

Dalam diam, ia memandangi gadis itu selama beberapa menit.

Ryuu pelan-pelan melepaskan syal yang dikenakannya, mengenakannya pada leher Megumi; berusaha agar gadis itu tak terbangun. Ketika telah selesai, ia memandangi wajah gadis itu lagi. Bibirnya tak lagi bergetar. Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah tampannya. Ia membawa tangannya mendekati pipi gadis itu, namun menariknya lagi; menyadari jika sarung tangannya lembab terkena salju.

Ia melepas sarung tangannya.

Pelan-pelan, ia membelai pipi gadis itu.

Hangat dari kulit pipi gadis itu menyelimuti jari-jarinya yang dingin. Ia membelai sekali, dua kali. Ia menelusuri wajah ayu gadis itu dengan telunjuknya. Sepasang alisnya. Bulu matanya yang lentik. Kantung mata samar di bawah mata gadis itu. Hidung mungilnya. Bibir kecilnya.

Sudut bibir kecil berwarna merah muda itu ia usap dengan jempolnya.

Napas yang terhembus melalui bibir yang sedikit terbuka menerpa jari-jarinya.

Ryuu menarik tangannya tiba-tiba. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berdiri sembari mengenakan sarung tangannya lagi. Ia memperhatikan Megumi sekali lagi dan berbalik menuju pintu. Beberapa langkah mendekati pintu, terdengar suara kursi yang berderit.

"Ryuu...," panggil suara seseorang yang tak lagi asing.

Ryuu terpaku di tempatnya. Ia merutuk dirinya yang tak waspada.

"Kyuu," ujarnya kemudian terdiam beberapa saat. "Seharusnya aku tahu."

Kyuu berjalan dari balik rak buku dimana sisi gelap ruangan berada. "Kau kemana saja? Kinta dan Kazuma telah pulang sejak tadi."

Ia berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Ryuu; terpat di depan Megumi. Selama beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya berdiri mematung. Hanya terdengar suara napas teratur milik Megumi. Suara napasnya terdengar sedikit berat sesekali, menandakan jika gadis yang tertidur itu dalam keadaan lelah.

Ryuu hendak melanjutkan langkahnya ketika pemuda yang dianggapnya seperti saudara itu berkata, "Kau hanya akan pergi begitu saja, Ryuu? Bukankah itu tak adil untuk Megumi?"

Perkataan pemuda itu menghentikannya. Ia dapat merasakan pandangan yang ditujukan padanya oleh Kyuu. Sedikit ragu, ia menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya.

"Kyuu—"

Jeda sebentar.

"—aku tak bisa lagi lari dari takdir."

Ia melanjutkan jalannya, namun ditahan oleh Kyuu. Pemuda berambut gelap itu membuka tangannya yang tak ia sadari telah terkepal. Di telapak tangannya, ia meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas biru polos. "Megumi membelikannya untukmu. Paling tidak, terimalah itu."

Dua orang teman yang telah seperti saudara itu saling memandang satu sama lain.

Ryuu memutuskan kontak mata keduanya. "Kyuu … lindungi Megu. Aku tahu, aku dapat mempercayaimu," ujarnya sembari melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuu.

Setelah itu, dengan langkah tegas, ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuu memandangi kepergiannya dalam diam selama beberapa menit kemudian duduk di samping Megumi yang masih tertidur; tak sengaja duduk dengan sedikit menghempas.

Megumi tersentak. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget. Kyuu memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

Megumi menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuu. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tertidur. Jam berapa…,"–Megumi merapikan rambutnya ketika dirinya mendapati lehernya dibalut dengab syal putih asing–"Eh?"

Megumi menyentuh syal itu kemudian menatap Kyuu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Dia sudah pergi."

Gadis yang suka menyelam itu segera berdiri dan berlari keluar. Ketika ia keluar, wanita penjaga bar menegurnya, "Kebetulan sekali. Kami—"

Megumi mengacuhkan wanita itu. Ia turun dengan tergesa, hampir terpeleset jika tak berpegangan erat. Ia keluar dari bangunan Loop itu dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan buru-buru. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berlalu lalang di bawah hujan salju yang mulai turun. Beberapa dari mereka memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ryuu!" panggilnya keras, mencari sosok pemuda yang penuh talenta itu. "Ryuu!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu segera merogoh sakunya dan mencoba menghubungi Ryuu.

Semua panggilannya masuk ke kotak suara.

"Megumi...," panggil Kyuu yang sudah ada di belakangnya sembari membawa tas kecil dan sepatu botnya. Baru disadarinya, ia hanya mengenakan kaos kaki di salju yang dingin; kaos kakinya sudah basah.

Kyuu mendekatinya gadis itu dan meletakkan sepatunya di depannya. Ia kemudian berjongkok di depan gadis itu dan melepaskan kaos kakinya. Setelah kaos kakinya terlepas, pemuda itu merogoh saku mantelnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengeringkan kaki gadis itu. Dengan penuh kesabaran, ia kemudian memakaikan sepatu itu satu per satu pada kaki gadis itu.

000

Ryuu duduk dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang tak jauh dari Loop; menyaksikan kejadian di depannya. Kyuu datang dan mengurus gadis yang seusia dengannya itu. Mengeringkan kakinya dan memakaikan sepatu. Ketika selesai, Kyuu berdiri menghadap gadis itu. Dari sudut pandangnya, pemuda itu hanya dapat melihat punggung gadis bersyal putih itu.

Kyuu memeluk Megumi. Tangannya mendorong kepala gadis itu agar bersandar pada bahunya.

Salju turun semakin banyak.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang, Ryuu-sama?"

Ryuu memalingkan pandangannya dari dua kawannya itu ke arah seseorang yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Nona Yurie memandangnya dengan sorot mata lembut.

Ryuu mengangguk kecil.

Nona Yurie segera menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya di jalanan yang bersalju itu.

000

END

000

Demi apah, fic ini selesai jugah *nangis gegulingan*

Pengen nyulap ini jadi multi-chap sebenarnya. Tapi yah, saya ini udah nabung hutang banyak banget (u.u)a Jadi, udah deh, cukup oneshot ini aja dulu. Btw, sorry alamat emailnya dibikin begitu. Ternyata FFn tak mengizinkan penggunaan (et) XD

Thanks for reading, and errr … mind to review?


End file.
